Secret Feelings
by crystalmaiden87
Summary: Kagome goes back to feudal era after being gone for a month and will try to tell Inuyasha how she trully feels about him
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Well this is a New Fanfic about Inuyasha and Kagome this one im finishing definitely because I wrote the whole thing already on paper hehe, not like my others hehe but whenever I have time ill finish my others okaies

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

It was a Friday morning and Kagome had been home for a month now and she knew that Inuyasha would come looking for her if she didn't leave after breakfast today. Good thing was that yesterday was last Day of school finally her Junior year was over and somehow she managed to pass all her classes. Kagome had taken her soothing bath and was now packing all of her clothes and other necessity's since she decided to stay her whole summer vacation in the Feudal Era because it was so peaceful some of the time and she wanted to stay the whole so that Inuyasha would be happy and she could spend time with her friends. But also after summer vacation was over Inuyasha couldn't make up excuses to keep her in the Feudal Era and this upcoming year was the most important to do good in school and to decide what college she wanted to go to Inuyasha would have to understand that she had a life outside of shard hunting. But this summer was going to be the best summer ever. In the back of her mind she was happy to spend her whole summer there before going into her senior year but she wanted to secretly see the man or demon her heart beat for and longed for. She had kept this secret now for almost 4 yrs now and she hadn't told anyone about it but she was determined to let her feelings known this summer.

She looked her self in the mirror one more time before leaving. Kagome had cut her hair shorter now it reached to her shoulder and had blue highlights she also had gotten blue contacts. She was wearing red shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt that said SEXY and red flip flops and on her neck she wore the shards she had collected. On her wrists she had a friendship bracelets and on her wedding finger she had a blue band. She grabbed 3 HUGE bags that carried all of her stuff and gifts that she was taking to her friends. She went downstairs and ate her cinnamon kellogs left a message to her family telling them that she was going to miss them this whole summer a lot.

Kagome made her way to the well and jumped in with all of her bags. She finally arrived at the Feudal Era she managed to get all 3 bags out of the well and made her way to Kaede's hut. It was very quite too quite Kagome thought she quickly got out her bow and arrows she had mastered using them over the years. She felt the wind pickup greatly.

In the meantime back at Kaede's Hut Inuyasha picked up the sent of a Demon he quickly woke up everyone and told them that a demon was close to the well they all ran towards the direction of the well as they got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing it was a HUge Youkai Dragon but they didn't know who the other person was. Then they saw the bow and arrows it was Kagome they all thought.

Kagome turned around and looked straight at Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha couldn't believe the sight before him she had changed so much over this past month. Just as soon as their eyes went back to the Dragon Youkai Kagome jumped on the nearest tree and shot the Youkai straight in the head and Youkai died instantly. Everyone's eyes O.O were wide in amasement.

Intill next time Kiddy's Ja Ne-Wendy


	2. Weirdness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Well this is actually going pretty good well I wont keep u waiting and now to the story.

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 2

Everyone even Inuyasha were shocked at how Kagome had beaten that Dragon Youkai so fast. "So guys how have you been? Kagome asked. They still didn't answer "Wow! whats wrong with them?" Kagome waved her arm in front of them "hmm they seem hypnotized weird". "Keh there not wench" inyasha said -.-"Nice to see you too Inuyasha" kagome says very calmly. "Took you long enough to come back". "Well I'm going to be staying here the whole summer so you won't have to complain" Haha Kagome thinks to her self. "REALLY!" everyone shouted out with joy even Inuyasha. "WoW! you guys seem to be out of your trance" "Wow Kagome are you really staying whole summer" Sango said with this huge smile on her face. " Yes! I am im so happy to be spending it with you guys" Then they all HUG AWWWW.

Inuyasha is happy to pieces but he doesn't show it -.- In the distance a shadow lurks(Author thinks - spooky)

Then the shadow says "She has grown up to be a lovely lady I might add" then shadow smirks then the shadow person disappears. "Inuyasha would you be a dear and carry my bags" Kagome batted her eyelashes and smiles. She's acting weird sango, miroku, and shippou say to themselves. "KEH" inuyasha says with a weird goffy smile on his face " she's acting WEIRD inuyasha thinks to himself. "OMG! women how many bags did you bring" "I only brought 3" hehe Kagome says "wow more like 6" inuyasha says. "If you cant handle them I'll get miroku to help you" kagome looks at him -.- annoyed. "NO Wench you will not iam very capable of carrying them no big deal" looks at Kagome pissed off. "Okay if you say so" then starts walking. Sango, Miroku and shippou all stare at each other "She hasn't said the word SIT since she got here I think there's something seriously wrong with her you guys" says Sango. They all nod their heads "yeah she's acting WEIRD".

They all arrive at Kaede's hut over the years they had made rooms for each and everyone around Kaede's hut they didn't want to leave and wanted to stay near the well because of Kagome. Inuyasha as stubborn as he was decided not to build a room for himself since he always slept in Kagome's room to look after her. Even though he didn't make a room for himself he was the one who had made Kagome's room. As time progressed they had built almost like a house in the bottom there was Kaede's hut and Sango's room and Miroku's somehow Miroku got away with making a room close to Sango didn't complain because deep down inside she truly loved the perverted monk and so did he. In the second floor there was Kagome's room and shippo's and also an extra room where they kept all their weapons and other stuff. Inuyasha grabbed kagome just as soon as he put her bags down in her room.

Intill tomorrow Kiddy's remember to review please Ja NE

-Wendy


	3. Giving out of Presents

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Here we go next chapter aren't we all excited hehe.

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 3

Everyone else followed with curiosity at what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing. In the back of the house they all helped make was a huge like bath. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing O.O mouth wide open hehe. Everyone's eyes were O.O wide in amazement as well. Kagome asked "you did this all for me guys" "umm actually it was Inuyasha we had no idea" shippou said. Miroku and Sango still in shock O.O. Kagome ran and hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. Arigato Inuyasha Kagome said, Inuyasha now is Blushing A lot hahaha. "It was nothing really" hehe. Miroku and Sango woke up from their sudden daze and were shocked again to see Kagome kiss Inuyasha on the cheek and went back into Shock mode haha O.O "Well guys I have brought gift's back from my time and lots of instant food as well.

At this statement everyone rushed into what was like a living room in the house. They all waited patiently for Kagome to come back downstairs with the gift's she said she had brought. They all sat down indian style even Inuyasha joined in. but before Kagome started giving out the gifts Sango asked " Kagome you look so different what did you do to yourself" then everyone else asked too and turned to look at Kagome in a creepy way hehe. Inuyasha sniffed Kagome as well without letting anyone notice. Then he thought to himself "she doesn't smell any different, but she has changed." "Okay guys I'll explain well you see I wanted to change my appearance even though deep down im the same Kagome you know. I just dyed my hair and cut it because it does get warm here and everyone else is dyeing there hair back in my time. Miroku then asks "how did u make your eyes change into blue" "oh that haha there just contact lens" she takes one out from her left eye and shows it to them. At first they were shocked O.O but then they got over it. Inuyasha on the other hand felt like he didn't know Kagome anymore he thought to himself "she doesn't have to do all of these changes she's perfect just the way she was and is, she sure has changed".

"Okay ill start with Sango" Kagome says. I brought us friendship bracelets Kagome takes out from a small bag 2 bracelets the one she hands to Sango is a heart that says "Sango and Kagome best friends forever". "It's adorable Kagome Thank you so much" Sango starts crying and hugs Kagome. " Okay now shippou, I brought you a puzzle thing that I thought you might like" Shippou takes it and starts playing with it right away Shippou hugs Kagome and thanks her

In till next time Kiddy's hehe remember to review plz JA NE

-Wendy


	4. The mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Well todays chapter is going to be quite interesting

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 4

We left off with shippou and now kagome say's "Let's see next is Miroku" Miroku get's all excited "oh what do I get?" he starts jumping up and down like a little boy haha. "Well heh umm I have to give you the gift in private ¬.¬ everyone is suspicious now. Then Inuyasha say's "Why is that you can give him his gift right in front of us?" Inuyasha asks with a pissed off tone ¬.¬ " No! I can't okay" "Keh fine stupid woman" Then Kagome thinks to herself (That man is impossible AHHH!) Kagome drags Miroku to the next room. She hands him the ring he ordered with the gold he had given Kagome. "Thank you so MUCH Kagome I owe you big time" "Nah don't worry about it just as long as you make Sango happy okay . Kagome and Miroku came back into the room. Inuyasha's thoughts (This is weird what couldn't Kagome to Miroku in front of us) Inuyasha is very jealous for some apparent reason ¬.¬ (Im going to find out)

"Okay well now its Inuyasha's turn even tough with that attitude I shouldn't give him anything" Kagome whispers the last part. Inuyasha picked up what she said and looks at her with his eyebrows raised and this weird smile. "Well anyways I brought you a whole supply to last you a year of Ramen" Kagome takes out staks and staks of ramen from one of her bags O.O Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He thinks to himself (there's something fishy about all of this why would Kagome be acting so nice and giving us all of these presents its not like its Christmas this is weird). "Well are you just going to stand there Inuyasha" Sango says "Thank her at least" "keh fine Thank You Kagome" "It's okay, no problem I know how much you like Ramen" hehe, blushes. "Oh yeah and since Kaede isn't hear ill give her present another time. "I brought Kirara a stuffed toy" Kagome walks to where Kirara is and hands her the toy Kirara purrs hehe.

"Well guys the day sure went by so fast I'm going to sleep now goodnight" "Goodnight Kagome" all of them say except Inuyasha he instead follows her to her room. He waits in till she changes not unlike past times where he would just barge in and she would "Sit" him in till there was no tomorrow because he saw her naked. Even though to Inuyasha it didn't matter how much it hurt just as long as he got to see her. That though made him have a huge smirk on his face. Kagome had changed into a white gown and had brushed her hair. She was now looking at the stars because there in her room was a built sort of what was a balcony. Inuyasha came inside and saw the beauty before him she looked breath taking there looking at the stars. Kagome just turned to him she didn't have her contacts on he looked at her soft and loving brown eyes. She smiled at him and went back to look at the stars. Kagome knew that over the years she and Inuyasha had created a strong bond with each other. She let him sleep in her room even though she insisted on not wanting him to sleep on the floor. They knew each other like the back of their hand. Inuyasha came to where Kagome was standing looking up at the stars. Kagome turned around and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha then said "Kagome what's really going on I know you like the back of my hand and don't tell me nothing is wrong because I know that there's something wrong".Kagome didn't face him she couldn't tell Inuyasha that this would be the .....

Sorry about the cliffy guys but my hand is tired lol I hope you like the story

so far Please REVIEW pretty please hehe Ja NE

- Wendy


	5. Part of the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Sorry guys about the cliffy hehe I just read all the reviews because before they wouldn't show up and I was getting really mad but they showed up today YAY okay now onto the story

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 5

Kagome didn't face him, she couldn't tell Inuyasha that this would be the last summer NO THE LAST Time she would be able to be with him and her friends that the Shikon No Tama was almost complete because in secret she had been training in her time and had acquired all but one shard that was left and how she truly felt about him the secret that she longed to tell the whole world and that was that she _loved _him more than life itself.

At this thought Kagome started crying. Inuyasha immediately smelled salt and then he knew she was crying. He thought ( But why is she crying I have to find out somehow).Then Inuyasha for some weird reason got the courage and he spined her around so that she could look at him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and Kagome stared into those golden pools filled with worry and love. (Wait _love_) she thought tot herself (he would never fell that way about me then out of nowhere Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace and kissed her gently but yet passionately as if she was a mear crystal that at any moment would break and be gone from his life he didn't know that was what was really going to happen if he didn't let Kagome know how he truly felt about her. It seemed like hours has passed and they were still kissing but only for a few minutes.

As the kiss ended all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Then he asked her "Kagome tell me what's really happening please" he had never been so demanding in his life and she knew she had to tell him. "Okay, Inuyasha I'll tell you the truth that has been devastating me for the past 3 yrs, but lets sit down first okay" They both sat on Kagome's bed. She didn't look at Inuyasha she couldn't then she started fidgeting she took a deep breath and said "I'm staying the whole summer because..." the she started crying. Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace then asked "please continue". "Im staying whole summer because then afterwards I have to finish my senior year in high school, I have to choose the path of my future I won't be able to come back here Inuyasha I won't be able to spend time with you or sango, miroku, shippou, kaede and kirara, I only have to collect one more jewel shard because I have been training in secret in the past few months. I've been collecting the shards".

Then she started crying. Inuyasha at what Kagome said felt like his heart was about to break into tiny little pieces, he could _never_ let her go from his life. He then thought (I have to tell her how I feel, but wait she said she's been holding a secret for the past 3 yrs so that means there's something else she's not telling but what?) "Kagome your not telling me something, what is it that hurts you the most about leaving tell me". She then looks at Inuyasha with those brown sad eyes and she freezes (I cant tell him I just can't I know he's in love with Kikiyo, but I promised my self that I would tell him before I left for good) " No, Inuyasha don't worry it's not that important" She then gets under her covers and say's " Inuyasha can you sleep with me tonight" she starts crying again. At first Inuyasha is shocked by her remark but he knows that she truly needs to hold on to something. (What is she so afraid of I have to know im not going to let her go I want her to stay by my side forever even if It means I have to tie her up, I have to tell her how I feel). He then notices that Kagome fell asleep he get's under the covers and holds her in his embrace. Soon afterwards he falls asleep holding Kagome in his arms.

Well what do you all think is it good so far im so happy that people actually like my story tears im so moved hehe. I will try to post next chapter as soon as possible okaies remember to plez review Ja NE

-Wendy


	6. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Well finally I got time to update I have been very busy with other things well now onto the story.

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 6

Inuyasha wakes up and notices that last night was first time in years that he slept so peacefully he looks down at sleeping Kagome in his arms and holds her possessively. She looks so peaceful and beautiful as the sun's light shines upon her Inuyasha thinks. Inuyasha just smiles at the sight before him "she's so beautiful" he whispers then he moves a strand of hair from her face. He then notices her breathing is picking up he knows she's going to wake up and so he closes his eyes and makes believe like he's actually asleep. Kagome open's her eyes and notices that she's all warm and then see's Inuyasha sleeping next to her. "He looks so peaceful" she whispers and then smiles.

"If only he knew" she says and then touches his face lightly. Then Inuyasha grabs her hand and say's "If only I knew what Kagome?" Kagome is shocked she thought he was sleeping. "Its nothing Inuyasha" then before he can grab her she runs out of the room and decides to take a bath. "What's she holding out on me, I know she's not telling me something and tonight im going to find out". The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly, Miroku actually got the courage to tell Sango that he loved her . Sango had been shocked for what seemed to be a whole hour. Everyone tried to make her snap out of her trance, everyone couldn't believe that Miroku actually had the guts to tell Sango how he felt about her.

Miroku then said "Could you guys leave us alone for a bit". Everyone left the house and decided to do something else. Miroku walked to where Sango was and groped her then you heard a "slap" followed by screaming that seemed to be coming from Sango. "Hahaha that sure got you out of that trance you were in" miroku smirks. Sango then started blushing, Miroku then put his arms around her and whispered into her ear "you know you like it" Sango tried to hit him but he grabbed both of her hands and kissed them. "Sango tell me you feel the same way about me". Sango then looked into Miroku's brown eyes and said "I Love you to Miroku" then Miroku took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Then he got on one knee and said "Sango you are my everything without you I don't know what I would do, Sango will you marry me?" Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing it all seemed like a dream and then Miroku put a box in her hands and opened it. It was a beautiful blue sapphire heart ring. "Yes, I will marry you Miroku" he put the ring on her finger (I hope I got it right just like how Kagome taught me) He then stood up and swung Sango in his arms and kissed her.

To be continued sorry guys about leaving you there I promise to update as soon as possible okaies plz review okay Ja NE

-Wendy


	7. The Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, so don't sue me!

Here it is finally I got time to post this chapter up hehe well I won't keep you all waiting now and now onto the story.

Secret Feelings

By CrystalMaiden87

Chapter 7

-Back somewhere in the forest

Kagome thought (hmm its sure getting late I hope Miroku proposed to Sango I wish I could have seen her face ). Then she saw a waterfall she decided to walk towards it and sat down on the ground with her feet touching the water. In one of the trees Inuyasha sat watching Kagome. Inuyasha thought (I'm going to find out the secret that she's been holding out from me). Kagome looked at the crystal clear water and felt a tremendous peace come through out her whole body. She then closed her eyes and relaxed.

Then Kagome thought (Here I don't have to worry about all of the pressure's of the world were I come from. I can be who I truly am and express my self). Inuyasha saw her close her eyes and decided to approach her then. He jumped off the tree without making a sound and started walking towards her. Kagome was in her state of thought when she felt two arms go around her. At first she was scared but then saw that it was Inuyasha. They just stayed like that for a while and then Inuyasha spoke "Kagome I want to know the truth what is the secret that you have been holding onto for so long?" Then Kagome stood up and said "I don't know what your talking about Inuyasha I already told you yesterday what was bugging me, now if you excuse me I'm going back to sleep in my room". Kagome started walking away from Inuyasha, then Inuyasha smelt salt and he knew she was crying. He was angry at her for lying to him. She had never lied to him.

Kagome thought (I can't tell him the truth) Then right in front of her he stood and said " Don't lie to me I know better than anyone else Kagome" she couldn't look him straight in the eyes and tried to run but was caught by Inuyasha's hands. She was testing his patience his demon instincts took over and slammed her to a tree but not hard there she stood her back touching the tree and Inuyasha not letting her go anywhere. "Kagome don't play with me" he brought her face to look at him straight I the eyes. She was crying so he softly wiped away her tears with his fingers. "It's not like you really care about me Inuyasha, you just need me to find the shards". At what Kagome just had said made Inuyasha grow furious "How could you say something like that Kagome, you know THAT'S NOT TRUE". "FINE, if you want to know the truth it's that I have been seeing someone else from my time, now will you let me go". At this Inuyasha's eyes started turning red he thought (NO, KAGOME IS ONLY MINE & NO ONE ELSE"S SHE WILL STAY HERE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BLOCK THAT WELL) Kagome's heart at that moment felt like it was bleeding she thought (I know he doesn't love me it's better if I try to find someone else) Inuyasha then brought his lips crashing on to Kagome's an kissed her with all the passion he possessed at first Kagome fought her feelings but soon let go into the kiss.

-Thats all for now be warned the next chapter is a lemon so if any of you don't like that sort of material make sure you don't read it. You have to be old enough to read it so I will not be held responsible if you read it okay that's all for now kiddy's

-Wendy


	8. Authors Note

For those of you who want to check out the lemon chapter it's at mediaminer my author name is the same.I don't want to get in trouble for posting NC-17 material so if you want to check out chapter 8 go there. I don't know what the next chapter is going to be about because I hadn't written it down lol for any of you that have suggestions let me know okay.

-For some odd reason it wont let me paste the direct link so go to mediaminer dot org lol i cant even put the dot because it wont let me lol.


End file.
